


First Impressions

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [84]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Today is the day. Jon Targaryen is finally gonna meet his future wife, the beautiful Sansa Stark. And Jon is determined to make a great first impression.





	First Impressions

“Are you ready, baby brother?” Rhaenys leaned over Jon’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. She was clearly attempting to help, to ease his nerves, to make him forget that this was the almost most important day of his life and that he only had one chance to make a wonderful first impression. And she was also very clearly failing.

He had checked his reflection in the mirror at least a million times. Twice he went back to brush his teeth again, because he was certain they used to be whiter. Five times he combed his hair again because there were a few curls out of place. At least thirteen times he changed at least one part of his outfit and up until now he still wasn’t certain if the outfit he eventually chose was the right one.

His elder half sister placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “She will love you, Jon.” She whispered and yet a few heads turned towards them. “How could she not? Out of all the available princes you're the best one she can get.” She surely meant it as a compliment and yet Jon wondered if that didn’t say more about all the other princes than it said about him.

He was just his awkward self. He was good with a sword, although his father was slightly disappointed with his tactical decisions. But no matter how much he tried to stop trusting and following his heart, he just couldn’t. His speeches weren’t that great yet either, if he had to believe his elder half brother.

“We've been over this, Jon.” Rhaenys sighed. “You're loyal. You’re just. You’re honest. You are not afraid to work hard to get somewhere and achieve something and when you mess up you deal with the consequences. She’s gonna love you.”

Jon wished he could nod or could show her in any other way that he was listening and that he was glad she at least tried to make him feel better. But just when he was about to look over his shoulder to smile at her, the carriage with the princess he was going to marry in ten days rode through the gate of Dragonstone.

His heart beat rapidly in his chest. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins and he had to curl his fingers up and form fists to hid the trembling of his hands. He straightened his back and lifted his chin when the door of the carriage was opened and he stopped breathing when the beautiful red head reached for the outstretched hand helping her step out.

Although he had seen a few drawings and paintings of her already, not one of those actually seemed to do her justice. Her red hair was braided into a crown and the beautiful blue gown she wore left her ankles slightly bare. But it were her piercing blue eyes, searching the crowd until she found him, that really made him forget everything he knew, including his very own name.

“Welcome to Dragonstone, Princess Sansa.” King Rhaegar grabbed her small and delicate hand and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. “It is my pleasure to introduce you to my son, Jon.”

Quickly Jon shook his head and he repeated his father’s gesture. Her hand felt warm, the palm a little sweaty and yet when he kissed her skin it felt soft. “You look even more beautiful than in your paintings, princess Sansa.”

The slight blush colouring her cheeks only made her prettier and when her lips curled up into a faint smile, Jon couldn’t help but smile back.

“I know this is quite a change, but allow me to show you your new home.” He cleared his throat and offered princess Sansa his arm. He couldn’t imagine how weird it must be to leave your home and family to marry a man you have never met before. At least he had his father and mother and brother and sister at his side.

Even though his siblings were probably just as curious to meet their new sister in law, they stayed where they were while Jon lead Sansa into the deserted great hall.

Jon followed her glance wandering over the paintings, the statues and the trophies decorating the walls. “I know you don’t know me and I know we get married in ten days already…” Jon bent his head slightly. “But I promise that I will never hurt you and I’ll never force you to do something you don’t wanna do.” It maybe wasn’t the ideal first thing to say to a girl he had already been in love with ever since he had seen a glimpse of her on a painting, but she seemed to relax a little anyway.

“I've heard great things about you.” Her voice was trembling a little, but it sounded sweet and melodic.

Jon’s skin reacted immediately and a shiver of the good kind rolled down his spine. “I hope I’ll prove them right.”

Sansa looked at him and there was a certain curiosity in her blue eyes that Jon liked. “I’ve heard you are a good sword fighter and very brave and strong.”

Jon shrugged. “Yeah, I’m great with a sword, but it’s not something I really like.” 

“Then what do you like?” Sansa furrowed her eyebrows.

Jon shrugged once more. “I don’t know. I’ve yet to figure that out. Maybe we can do that together?” Trying to bond with her over things she liked, that was always a good idea, right? And an idea that sounded pleasant in itself.

Sansa bent her head slightly. “I could read you some of my favourite books, if you like?” She smiled, a broader smile this time.

And all Jon could do was nod. He didn’t know if he’d like her stories. But he did know that he’d like spending time with her. And he hoped in time she would like spending time with him too.


End file.
